


Jun

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She is a shy, obedient girl who likes everyone favorite fire demon





	1. Chapter 1

He is a fire demon with an attitude, that stands about 5’3”. Black hair with a star burst of white, red eyes.

She is a human standing 5’1”. Black hair like oil. Eyes one blue, like the sky and one brown like coffee.

Hiei is not fond of humans but this one captures his attention. She looks like she would be a submissive partner, willingly to do what he wanted when he wanted.

Her name is Jun Himura. She is very quiet and very submissive, to whomever she is with. Everyone told her she was crazy and that demons didn’t exist but she knew in her heart that they did. She was close with Kurama as they grew up together.

He had told her his secret and she said she would never ever tell anyone and she never has. She makes good on her promises on keeping secrets.

The first time she saw Hiei she knew in her heart she wanted to be with him, but couldn’t let him know that so she told her closest friend Kurama.

Kurama had told Hiei about Jun and he told him 

“A human?” he questioned. “Why would I want to be close to a human Kurama?” 

“She really likes you Hiei, give her a chance. She stays faithful to the person she’s with. She’s told me. Will you at least give her a chance to show you how much she cares for you?” he asked Hiei

“Hn” Hiei said.

Could he do what Kurama wanted him to do? Could he take a human as a mated? He didn’t know the first thing about human females. But human males like Kuwabara were annoying, he knew that for a fact. What was so great about a human female? They didn’t live long, not as long as a demon. Could she handle him coming and going as he pleased. Could he handle being a father if he had decided to take her as his mate.

Hiei knew he had to think about this long and hard before he agreed to be with her for the rest of her life. He knew he would outlive her. Hiei looked at Kurama.

“I’ll think about it” he said and left him standing there shaking his head.


	2. Starting a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun has fallen for Hiei, will he take her?

Jun worked as a waitress at a diner. She was always hit on by the guys at the diner.

She would smile politely to them and let them know she wasn’t into being hit on or touched by them. Jun would often tell her manager about it and he would tell her, it was no big deal.

Jun would argue it was a big deal, it was a big deal to her.

When she got off of work she told Kurama about what her manager had told her and he went to deal with it.

Kurama came back out and explained to her that the manager wanted to apologize to her.

“Kurama, what did you say to him?” she asked.

“I told him when your female employees complain about the men groping them and he doesn’t listen it’s a cause to be fired for sexual harassment and he quickly wanted to apologize. He said you told him but he never listened or believed you” he told her.

“Go with me?” she asked.

He nodded and followed her in. The manager quickly apologized for everything that’s happened to her.

She shrugged and left with him. “Have you talked to Hiei lately?” she asked with a little hope in her voice.

“I have, he isn’t sure about taking you as mate yet. He isn’t exactly sure why you like him, or what you could offer him” he told her walking her home.

“I know somewhere in his heart he has love. Not exactly sure for whom he has this secret love for, but I’m sure I can draw his attention to me. Who wouldn’t want someone with different colored eyes?” she joked.

It was a bad joke, but she was trying to lighten the situation.

Kurama smiled at the attempt, it really was a bad joke.

By the time they arrived at her place Hiei was sitting on the porch waiting for her.

She was trying to hide her excitement when she saw him. “Hello Hiei” she said softly.

“I have rules. I will tell them to you and you have to follow them. Understand?” he told her.

“Yes, of course” she told him.

“You will be faithful to ONLY me. You will NOT go out with other guys while you are with me. And if I catch wind you broke the rules, I WILL kill you” he told her.

“I promise to be faithful to only you Hiei. I promise from the bottom of my heart not to date anyone but you, I would like to keep Kurama as my friend. Agreed?” she asked setting her own terms.

Hiei looked between the two. “Agreed. I trust fox with you” he said before leaving again.

She blinked at looked at Kurama. “Did that just happen or did I dream it?” she asked.

“It really happened. And he meant it, if he finds out that you are messing around with the others he will kill you and feel no emotion in it” Kurama told her.

“I know, I won’t screw up. I will do my best to follow Hiei’s rules. I know those two aren’t the only rules he has for me….I wonder now what I have gotten myself into” she told him softly.

How many more rules was Hiei going to put in place for her. Was she going to be a prisoner in this relationship? Did she make a mistake in being his girlfriend. Jun would have to wait and see.


	3. Dating Hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Hiei start dating. Can Hiei control himself with her? Or will she be happier with Kurama?

A few days later Hiei came back as Jun and Kurama were talking about work and how things weren’t really getting better.

“You need to find another job, this manager isn’t taking you seriously” he told her.

“I know, but I’m scared to quit because the pay is good” she said, sighing.

“Then don’t work” Hiei said standing on the porch.

She jumped as she had not expected him. “Hiei you startled me” she told him.

The boys smirked.

“I need to work Hiei, I have bills to pay...I have to work, not working isn’t an option” 

“Find something that doesn’t involve other men” he said.

“Hiei, all the jobs she will apply for will have guys, that isn’t going to be a choice for her” Kurama told him.

“Let her work in your shop” Hiei told her.

“I would, but she doesn’t really like flowers, I’m not forcing her to work with me there” 

“Hn” was all he said before he disappeared again.

She sighed. “I really don’t know about this, I can’t disappear every time I don’t agree with something” she huffed. “I’ll put my two weeks in and look for another job, I have to be working in order to pay bills” she told him.

“I understand this Jun, you don’t need to explain this to me” he said. “And I know you’re frustrated, Hiei can be frustrating, you’re just learning all about him. He’s testing his limits with you, as I’m sure you will with him”

“What’s the point of having him for a boyfriend if I can’t talk to him, or cuddle with him, or doing anything for him or with him?” she asked.

She sighed again. This was going to be rockier than she expected.

He looked at her. “You could’ve gone out with me, I would be here when you needed me” he told her.

“I know...I really wish now I had picked you, I just have this feeling that I’m going to be really unhappy in this relationship. I went from being really happy to really depressed” 

Unbeknownst to them Hiei was listening to this conversation between the two of them.

‘Hm, I wonder if she would be happier with fox. I’m no good to her and he’s right there, or maybe she’ll be good with both of us?’ he thought to himself.

He went back to them and cleared his throat. They both looked up.

“I have a suggestion” Hiei said.

They looked at him, waiting.

“You have a choice Jun, you can either be pissed off with me continually or you can have Kurama around as your boyfriend as well” he said.

Kurama thought on the idea. Sharing her would be hard for him. He really liked her and he wanted her to be happy, but on the other hand she really did like Hiei, but needed a body to hold and be with. Would she be happier with him versus being with Hiei, or would she be happier with dating Hiei but having him there while Hiei isn’t around?

She looked at him. “I like you Hiei, but I really don’t think you and I will work out. I wanted it to, I really did. But what you’re saying makes sense. I want to have someone here that will love me and be with me and not take off whenever we don’t agree on something” she told him. “I love you and always will, but I need to be loved in return. And Kurama can do that for me”

Kurama smiled gently at her and took her hand. Hiei came over and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry”

She touched her cheek gently and looked away from him, she didn’t want him to see the tears in her eyes. 

The boys looked at each other and stepped away from her to talk.

“This is what she wants Hiei, just a little affection from you, I can be here to pick up the pieces but you she truly loves” he told Hiei.

“It felt strange to do that, but...nice….” he told him. “Maybe I should give this a chance?”

Kurama nodded and touched Jun on the shoulder. “Hey” he said sitting down and pulling her so she sat on his leg. “Don’t cry”

He wiped away her tears. Hiei looked at her and touched her face softly.

Jun looked up. “A-are you going to stay Hiei?” she asked a little hopeful.

“I am, but when I have to go and do things for Koenma and Spirit World, Kurama will be here so you won’t be as lonely” he told her.

She looked at Kurama and confirmed by nodding. “He’s going to stay. I love you, but you don’t love me like you love Hiei” he said kissing her softly on the cheek. Hiei then kisses her softly on the lips as well.

Between the two of them there were sparks. “Whoa…” she said.

Hiei nodded at well, he wasn’t expecting the shock between the two of them.

Kurama smiled and left so they could do whatever they needed.

Jun pulled Hiei into the house and took him to her room.

He followed her happily. Hiei found her bathroom in her room and found a tub and ran water for her bath. Hiei wanted to make sure she was totally relaxed before he had sex with her.

Hiei called for her and she went in.

“You ran me a bath?” she asked.

He nodded. “Get in” he told her.

She quickly undressed. She had waited for this moment for a while. He watched her. Hiei never realized how beautiful she was. He felt himself get hard.

He groaned inwardly. This beautiful creature was making him horny. She had the perfect ass and boobs, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on her boobs.

She sat down in the water, it was warm. He decided to climb in with her. Hiei took off his clothes and sat behind her.

Jun felt his hard member pressing against her back and gasped. “You’re so hard Hiei…” she told him.

“You make me that way” he told her sliding his hand down her shoulders to her boobs.

Jun moaned softly, especially when he cupped her breasts. “Turn” he commanded.  
She did as she was told. He dropped his head down kissing a trail to her nipples. Jun moaned more. He noted this pleased her and continued on exploring her.

Hiei licked and nipped down to her nipples that were now perky. He flicked his tongue over the bud and covered his mouth over the nipple while playing with the other one.

Her breathing was hitching as he did so. “Ooh Hiei…” moaned with pleasure as she grabbed his hardened member.

His breath now hitched, no one had touched him there, it was all new for him as well. He let out a low moan and moved on to the other breast.

Her hand started moving up and down along his shaft causing him to moan more.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Hiei kissed her and the same spark sent a shiver down his spine as his right hand explored her body as his left hand held him above her.

She shivered at the touch and took his still hardened member in her hand and continued to play with it.

He growled with pleasure and kissed her a little harder. He then broke the kiss and let his mouth explore the rest of her body, memorizing every smell and taste of her body.

When he got down to her legs he dragged his nails lightly along them and she opened her legs for him.

Her scent was intoxicating for him. He went and kissed her again before kissing and nipping at the inside of her thighs.

She moaned and opened her legs further to him. He found the nub and started rubbing it. “Ooh Hiei…”

He moved a finger in feeling how tight she was. She squirmed in pleasure. He tested his limits with his finger before using his tongue.

She gasped and moaned loudly in complete pleasure. “Oh God….”

He continued to do the combination and heard her breathing getting heavier. “I-I’m” Jun said to him.

Hiei stopped and gave her a chance to breathe. He knew for as wet as she was he would be able to slide into her easily.

He kissed her and teased her breasts more and teased her entrance with the tip of his dick.

“Ooh…” she moaned.

He was loving the sounds coming from her as he put her legs around his waist and kept teasing her.

“I-I need you Hiei, put it in me” she begged him.

“As you wish” he said kissing her before pushing himself all the way into her.

She winced a bit as he stayed waiting for her to adjust to him, but she continued to kiss him.

Once she adjusted to his length he started off slow and steady finding the perfect rhythm.

When she adjusted to his rhythm she helped him out with her hips. He moaned happily with the help.

After a bit he sped up and teased her breasts with his hand as she let her hands roam all over his body.

She started panting harder, she was nearing her climax, he was able to hold her off for this long, now he didn’t think he was going to make it much longer.

“Hiei…” she moaned. “I-I’m…”

He nodded and crushed a kiss against her lips as he sped up with her help. Both panted faster and harder between the kissing.

Hiei growled in pleasure when he came in her and she screamed out his name.

She took his seed in deeply. He twitched a few times making sure she got it all.

He looked down into her eyes and kissed her again.

“Oh Hiei….” she said breathlessly. 

He slowly pulled out of her, teasing her now over sensitive vagina.

She moaned more, loving the feel of him still being in her.  
He teased her a couple of more times before pulling himself out and going to find something to clean her up with.

She shivered from the rush of cold air. He was amazing. She couldn’t believe how much heat in that love making session. The passion he showed her was raw and gentle.

Hiei came back with a towel and sat next to her. “You didn’t tell me you were a virgin”

“Yeah, I was...I told you I was saving myself for you Hiei, I wasn’t lying” she said softly

He leaned over and kissed her. “I’m glad you did, you are the only one I want” he told her.

Hiei picked her up and took her back to the bathroom and ran her fresh water and placed her in gently and kissed her one more time. He was off to do only he knew what, but promised to be back soon.

She sat there and relaxed after having sex for the first time. It hurt she wasn’t going to lie. The water felt really good, but Hiei felt amazing.

Jun couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her natural life with him and to have his babies.


	4. More sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jun get pregnant?

A few days later Jun found a new job and loved it. She quit her other job.

Kurama had spent a few days at her place while Hiei was gone. She had asked him to sleep in the same bed as her and he did. He knew she was taken and wasn’t about to upset the little fire demon by doing anything he wasn’t supposed to do with his ‘mate’.

Jun and Kurama were sitting on her porch talking when Hiei came ‘home’.

“You can leave now Kurama” Hiei told him.

“We’re talking Hiei” Kurama told him.

He looked at him. “I. Said. Leave.” 

“I’ll talk to you later then Jun” Kurama said kissing her cheek.

She nodded and stood up to kiss Hiei. “Hello handsome, I’ve missed you” she told him.

He held her close to him and kissed her back. He had missed her scent and how she felt in his arms.

Hiei picked her up and carried her into the house and dropped her onto the couch and locked up the house before stripping he made sure the curtains were closed as well. “Strip” he commanded.

She happily obliged and pulled him down on the couch next to her. Jun saw how hard he was already and decided to put his member in her mouth and started sucking.

He moaned happily and moved her where her pussy was in his face and started to eat her out as she sucked on his cock.

They both moaned in pleasure before he placed her on his cock. He wanted her to ride him. He wanted to feel how deep in her he could be this way.

She started to move her hips grinding against him. Her breasts hit against him lightly as she bounced up and down on him. He took his thumb, licked it and played with her nub while taking his free hand and pulling her hair lightly.

He pulled her head towards his mouth and bit her neck gently. Jun moaned. She needed him deeper in her. “I need you more in me Hiei. Take me from behind” she told him.

“On your knees” he growled and she scrambled to comply. Once she was on her knees he tilted her to fit around him. He once again took her hair in his hand and pulled on it a bit.  
She moaned in pain and pleasure. This is what she wanted. As they were testing limits he smacked her ass.

“Oh!!” she said as he plunged into her deeper and rubbed her nub again.

“Cum for me Jun, all over my cock” he told her.

He released her hair and put his hands on her hips and plowed deeper into her. She then rubbed her nub and panted harder.

“More, give me more Hiei” she begged as her breath hitched every time he slammed his cock into her.

She cried in pleasure. “I-I’m” she told him.

He kept slamming into her until he heard her cry as she came hard on his cock. He kept going as he was almost there.

“I’m cumming Jun” he told her as he slammed into her one last time unloaded himself fully into her. He twitched and gently teased her as he finished dumping his seed into her.

When he was ready to pull out he teased her again and she moaned.

“Oh Gods….” she said happily. 

He pulled her up by her hair gently. “Kiss me” he said.

She kissed him happily. How she had missed her fire demon. 

“Hi” she said softly.

“Hi” he breathed her in. “You’re intoxicating” he told her.

“As are you…” she told him grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him on top of her again.

He kissed her again and held her close. Her legs went around his waist not wasting any time in getting him horny again.

“You’re doing this on purpose” he growled softly.

She smirked and pretended to be hurt. “Oh no love, not me...never me” she faked a protest.

“Now, less talking, more sexing” she told him.  
He smirked already hard and plowed himself in her still wet pussy.

Her goal was to see how long they would last.

They went a lot longer, by the time they were done a couple of hours had passed and they were both quite wiped out. Hiei laid next to her on the couch and cuddled her before falling asleep. She fell asleep shortly after he did.

Jun felt complete with her lover next to her. She was in heaven, Jun knew she would end up pregnant soon.


	5. Not Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't Jun have kids? Is she infertile?

Two months have passed since Hiei and come home. Jun couldn’t quite figure out why she wasn’t pregnant yet. She knew she should’ve been for as much sex as they had.

Jun had made an appointment with her OB/GYN to figure out as to why she wasn’t getting pregnant.

A few days had passed and Jun was on her period when the doctor called.

“Miss Himura, I have ran every single test on you and have found no reason for you not to be pregnant right now. Maybe you need to have your partner tested to see if he is capable of having children” her told her said.

“Thank you doctor, I’ll talk to him later about it” she said hanging up. She then called Kurama and asked him to come over.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting on the couch next to her. “What’s wrong Jun?” he asked.

“I need you to have Hiei tested to see if he is able to have kids…..my tests came back clear. I can have them and I should’ve been pregnant by now” she said. “You may want to get yourself tested just in case I need you as a backup”

“How do you purpose I have Hiei get tested? Tell him. ‘Hey Hiei your girl needs you to get tested to see if you can have babies? If not I take over’ “ he asked.

“Yes, exactly like that”

Kurama sighed. “I can’t just do that to him, that would be breaking what trust I have with him”

A few trees away Hiei was listening to their conversation and went back to the Makai. Was he even possible of having kids or would Kurama have to do it? Would she be okay with the demon side of him having her. He was sure that just the once and Youko would be getting her pregnant instead of him.

He was willing to do this for her. Hiei was scared that he couldn’t have kids at all.

Kurama held her gently. “I have a feeling Hiei will know of our conversation” he told her.

Hiei went to the Makai hospital and found a doctor. “Fix me” he demand.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked.

“Apparently I’m broke, I need to be fixed to mate” he told him.

“Follow me please” he told him.

Hiei followed at a safe distance from the doctor. 

The doctor lead him to a room and gave him a cup. “I want you to fill this up halfway and come find me when you are finished. I will run the results myself. You are NOT to leave once you have handed me your cup” the doctor told him.

Hiei nodded. He wasn’t about to admit he was scared. He loved Jun and vowed to fix the problem as quickly as possible. ‘I’ll be damned if I let Kurama have his hands on her’ he thought to himself.

He thought of how she touched him and how she loved having him inside of her. That alone was enough to fill more than half the cup. 

Once he was finished he cleaned himself up and went to find the doctor.

He handed him the now full cup of his seed. “Make it fast” he snapped at the doctor.

The doctor nodded and took off to examine Hiei’s seed.

Hiei hated hospitals, but for Jun he was willing to do this, even though he felt like a fool in doing so.

He kept his guard up. `How much longer is this fool going to make me wait?’ he asked himself.

The doctor finally came back after a couple of hours. “Let’s step into my office, more private” he told him.

Hiei followed him again. “Have a seat please” he told Hiei.

“I’ll stand, now get straight to the point” Hiei snapped.

“Male Infertility is what you have” the doctor told him.

“How do I fix it, so my mate and I can have kids” he asked.

“Don’t exercise so much, slow down on your training. If you don’t you’ll never have kids” the doctor said.

“Tch” Hiei said, taking in everything the doctor said. “If I slow down, I’ll get fat and lazy like the humans and other demons, I will not be fat and lazy!” 

“Three days a week, maybe Monday, Wednesday, Friday...or Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Alternate weeks...something, you want kids, do it or your mate will find someone who will provide for her what you cannot. Have you worked out at all today?” he asked.

“Yes, and yesterday….and everyday since I can remember”

“Try that for a month and see if that helps” he told Hiei.

Hiei sighed defeated, he nodded to the doctor and left. But not before threatening him. “Tell anyone I was here and I will kill you”

The doctor nodded, already knowing that Hiei wasn’t one to be messed with. And with Hiei being his patient he was already sworn to secrecy about him being there.

When Hiei returned home Kurama was just leaving Jun’s place.

“Where have you been Hiei? Jun’s been worried about you” Kurama told him.

“I heard your conversation earlier, I went to the doctor to find out what I could do to help Jun out...but now I have to cut back on my training, I don’t know if I can do that” he told Kurama.

“That is indeed a problem” he said. “But she needs you Hiei”

He nodded and went into the house to tell Jun where he was.

“Oh Hiei...you didn’t have to do that. I’m being selfish. I don’t even know if you want kids, please don’t change for me” she told him trying not to cry.

“But you told Kurama I had to be fixed” he said angrily.

“I know what I said, but I didn’t think you would actually take it to heart! Yes, I want kids, but it doesn’t mean you do!” 

Now crying at how she behaved towards him, she got up and went to her room and closed the door.

He could hear her crying but didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t know how to handle the situation that was being presented to him. What was he to do?


	6. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun is pregnant and being mean to Hiei. Does he stay or does he go?

A month has come and gone. Jun hadn’t come to him for sex. Every time he tried to touch her she would move away from him.

“Don’t touch me Hiei” she told him.

“Whose baby is it?” he asked.

“Like you care” she retorted.

“Tell me Jun” he said.

Kurama had come over to see how they were getting along.

“Is she pregnant with your child?” Hiei accused Kurama.

“No, she isn’t. The baby isn’t mine” he told him.

Hiei searched his eyes and found Kurama was telling the truth. “Hn” he said leaving.

“Jun, what is going on with you? Hiei went to fix himself for you so he could give you a baby...whose baby is it? You better not lie to me” Kurama told her.

“It’s his, but I’m not feeling this anymore...I want out” she told him.

“You need to tell him this baby is his and how you are feeling. He went through hell for you! He gave up something he does on a daily basis for you! And now you’re telling him ‘go screw yourself Hiei’? Is that just a bit harsh?” he asked.

Once again Hiei was listening to the conversation and sighed. A week after he had slowed down on his training, he remember having sex with her. It was amazing as usual, but after that one time she had been cold towards him. She wouldn’t talk to him or let him touch her like he used to.

He didn’t understand why, or what he had done wrong.

Many times Hiei had asked if she was okay, but she never answered him. And here, now, he understood why she was being a bitch to him. Jun was pregnant.

He had hoped that maybe after the baby was born she would go back to her sweet loving self.

Hiei had a right to be angry. Here he had been busting ass to get her pregnant. Now that she was she didn’t want it, and to top it off she didn’t want him anymore.

‘This is exactly why I don’t trust humans. They turn on you’ he thought to himself.

Did she think this was a joke? He wasn’t finding it very amusing.

As the rest of the day passed he had decided to stay away from Jun to give her time to think about what she wanted.

Everyday he watched as Kurama went to visit her. He would listen in on the conversation.

“Of course I’m going to keep it, I’m not stupid, I just don’t know if I want to keep Hiei” she told him.

“You NEED to talk to him” Kurama told her firmly. “He won’t wait forever. You’ve hurt Hiei badly”

“He never told me he wanted kids!” she came back

“Well if Hiei told you personally that he went to be fixed for YOU then you should’ve believed him. He loves you, or probably did, maybe he still does, I don’t know. But your bitchy attitude towards him isn’t helping anyone” he told her firmly.

She yanked open the door. “Hiei, can you come home please” she said softly.

So softly he almost missed what she had said. Once he figured it out he went to her. He held her gently.

“Hey, we need to talk” she told him.

He nodded. “I know” he said kissing her cheek softly.

“Hiei, I’m scared. I know you did all of this for me, but I don’t know if this is what I want any more. I love you, but I think I may have fallen out of love for you” 

“No, you haven’t. If you had, you wouldn’t have called me to come home, You wouldn’t be letting me touch you. I know you’re scared...I am too, we’ll do this together” he told her.

“Promise?” she asked.

He nodded. “I promise” 

Hiei kissed her softly on the lips. “Don’t count me out just yet”

She held him and Hiei nodded to Kurama to leave.

He took her in the house and sat her on the couch. 

“How far along are you?” he asked.

“About a month” she said. “I have nothing for the baby. I don’t know if I need a human doctor or a demon. I don’t know what to do” 

“Go find a human doctor and get yourself taken care of, we’ll figure it out as we go”

She nodded and leaned into him. “Hiei...I’m scared” she told him.

“I know” he said petting her hair.

How was he going to comfort her throughout this pregnancy? This was going to be a long pregnancy.


	7. Hearing the Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Kurama get to hear the heartbeat

Jun went and found a good OB/GYN and found out she was a little over a month pregnant with the baby but wasn’t able to find out the sex yet. 

Hiei was around more and Kurama still came around to help her with things. He took her out shopping for baby stuff. A crib, clothes, diapers, and anything else the baby would need.

Kurama took her to her third month check up. The doctor said she was doing fine.

“Jun, would you like to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” the doctor asked.

“I can do that?!” she asked excitedly.

“You can, and you have about two months before you can find out the sex of the baby” the doctor told her.

“I’ll have to discuss that with my partner...see what he thinks” she told the doctor.

“I thought he was your partner, he’s always with you”

“He’s my best friend, my partner doesn’t come because he loathes doctors, he is very impatient, and very brass in the way he talks to other people, other than me and him”

The doctor looked at Kurama and he nodded.

“Okay then, lay back on the table, pull your shirt up and your pants down a bit and we’ll listen to the baby’s heartbeat” she told her.

Jun did and looked at Kurama. Her eyes giving him the ‘I wish Hiei were here to hear this’ look.

He nodded as the doctor squirted the cold gel on her belly.

“Ooh that’s cold” she commented.

“Sorry” the doctor said putting the wand on her stomach and searched for the heartbeat.

A couple of minutes later she found it. They heard the heartbeat and Jun started crying.

“Oh what a wonderful sound” she said through her tears.

“It is a wonderful sound. He’ll be jealous he missed it” Kurama said petting her hair softly.

The doctor handed her a towel and helped her clean the gel off her belly. “So far the baby is measuring perfectly and you are doing really well. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins, and before you ask, yes you can still have sex, as long as it’s not to rough, and if it hurts stop right away, do you understand?” she asked Jun.

“Yes, I understand doctor, thank you” she told her sitting up.

She looked at Kurama and he lead her out of the hospital. As they walked back to her place they decided to pick up some stuff from the grocery store. Ice cream being one of them.

Kurama smirked to himself. ‘Hiei, she is picking up some sweet snow’ he told him through mind link.

By the time they got home, Hiei was there, they took the bags in and put the contents away. There were three containers of ice cream. One strawberry, one chocolate, and one coffee ice cream, that was hers.

She handed him the chocolate one and a spoon. “Enjoy” she told him.

He took it and devoured it in no time flat and gave her back the carton and spoon. She looked at it and it was completely clean.

“You must really like ice cream” she said throwing away the container and putting the spoon in the sink. “So...I had a check up today” 

“How did it go?” he asked.

“Well, I got to hear the baby’s heartbeat, it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard” 

“Is it healthy?”

She nodded. “In a couple of months we get to find out the sex of the baby. I would really like to know so I can buy proper clothes for it”

“No” he said.

“But Hiei….” she said near tears. 

“Kurama will be the only one allowed to know the sex” he told her.

She ran off crying. 

They both sighed.

“Why can’t she know the sex of her own baby? She won’t tell you” he told him.

“I want it to be a surprise for the both of us. I don’t want her lording it around that she knows before I do”

“Then go with her to her next appointment, go find out the sex of your child with her, it would make her very happy”

“You know how I feel about being around a lot of humans” he said.

“You’re being selfish Hiei. She wants to know the sex of the child. Don’t deny her that” Kurama told him.

“Hn” he said and left.

Kurama went to check on Jun and found her fast asleep on the bed, tears still rolling down her face.

“Oh Hiei, if you could see how much pain you have just caused her...you would understand” he said softly covering her with a light blanket. “Sleep well Jun”


	8. Two heartbeats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jun pregnant with two? Both girls? Both boys? Or one of each?

The next day the doctor called Jun. “Would you come back in please, I noticed something in the heartbeat yesterday” the doctor told her.

“What’s wrong is the baby okay?” she asked

“Just please come back in” she told her hanging up.

“Hiei…” she called to him.

He was by her. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We have to go to the hospital” she told him.

“Kurama can’t go?”

“No, it’s too late to call him, you have to go, please Hiei” she begged.

He nodded and left with her. When the arrived they were ushered in the room and left to wait. 

Hiei fidgeted, he hated to be kept waiting.

The doctor finally came in, to Hiei it seemed like forever they were waiting.

“Who’s this? Are you cheating on the other guy that was here with you yesterday?” she asked.

“No, this is my partner, the one that hates to be kept waiting” she told the doctor.

“Oh...well anyways, lay down, tuck this into the top of your pants, and pull up your shirt” she told her.

Hiei was growling low at the doctor.

“Hiei, honey, it’s okay” Jun said doing as she was asked.

“Cold Gel” she told her squeezing it on to her stomach.

Jun jumped a bit as the gel hit her belly. “Now, listen Hiei” she told him.

The doctor did the same as before but found another heartbeat.

“That wasn’t there yesterday” Jun said.

“It was, but I wasn’t looking for two, just one. Looks like you are having twins. Jun, do twins run in your family? Or does it run in his?” she asked.

“I have a twin sister, but she doesn’t know I’m her twin” Hiei told the doctor. “And she will never find out”

The doctor nodded and noted what Hiei had told her. “From what I can see and from what you told me yesterday Jun, I think you are a little further along. I would like to try to see if we can see the babies and find out the sex if you would like to know it”

Hiei looked at her holding to what he wanted.

“I’m sorry Hiei, but I’m overriding your decision. I want to know the sex of the babies. I need to plan out the nursery and possibly a new home for us all” she told him.

He found it intoxicating that she was taking charge. Hiei couldn’t wait to get her home.

Hiei nodded and Jun smiled.

The doctor kept the wand on her belly and searched for the twins. She found one that was hiding. “Come on little one, let’s see what you are” she said to the screen.

The baby opened it’s legs and show itself to her.

“You have a boy, going to be feisty like his father” she said smirking.

Jun nodded trying not to laugh. Hiei glared at the doctor.

“Alright, there is baby number one, now for baby number two…” she said clicking and moving the wand around. “Annd there is baby number two. Okay do the same as your brother” she said softly.

The second baby show itself to her as did the first twin.

“You have a little girl!” The doctor said happily. “Congratulations you two” she told them moving the wand and helping her clean up the gel. “You should probably be getting fatter soon, from what I can tell though you are eating well and everything is good with your blood work, you’ve been exercising and eating properly. Just don’t over do it” she told Jun.

Jun nodded. “Thank you doctor. We’ll have to do a hemoglobin test on your soon, that’s to test your sugar levels. I’ll schedule it for next week, we’ll call to confirm and when we do I want you to fast for the day, no water, no food after midnight” she told her.

Jun nodded and thanked the doctor again. Her and Hiei headed home.

“I know you didn’t want to find out the sex, but thank you for letting me Hiei, I really needed it” she told him kissing his cheek.

He stopped and held her before kissing her. “You’re welcome, I can’t believe we are having twins, yesterday you told me just one, and today it’s two” he said.

When they got home Kurama was reading a book on their porch. He looked up and saw a very confused fire demon and a very excited Jun.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“We’re having twins! A boy and a girl! We heard two heartbeats!” she said happily.

Kurama stood up and hugged her. “Congratulations Jun” he said. “How is Hiei taking this”

“Well he growled at the doctor, was impressed when I took command. So now, I have to figure out how to fit 4 instead of three” she told him.

The three went into the house and looked around to see how it would work. When the three agree there was no way 4 people would be able to fit in the house comfortably.

“I won’t think about it right now” she said. “We still have some time”

Kurama nodded, hugged her and left.

Hiei took her hands. “I need you” he told her softly.

“We can try Hiei, I don’t know how comfortable I will be with full on sex”

He nodded and went to lock the house before coming back and taking her clothes off. She suddenly felt self conscious about her body and blushed. Hiei took off his clothes as well and gently pushed her on the bed.

She shuddered at his touch. He kissed her and lets his hands roamed her body. Jun would moan here and there but wasn’t feeling it. “H-Hiei” she stuttered.

He stopped and looked at her. “Am I hurting you?” he asked.

“No...I’m not comfortable with this...maybe some time after the twins are born?”

He nodded and put his clothes back on and handed her, her clothes and left.

She dressed, sat on her bed and cried. Jun wanted to be intimate with Hiei but with her body changing so much she couldn’t. She thought her body was ugly and apparently so did Hiei.

He sat in a tree and put his head on his knees. Hiei rarely if ever, cried. But today he did. He cried for hearing the heartbeats, for having twins...he wanted her, but there wouldn’t be any promise that he would’ve been gentle with her.

Neither of them slept that night and he didn’t go home the next day.

Kurama came over and took her to look at houses.

She didn’t say much while looking at houses or when he took her to lunch. Jun picked at her food.

“Is something wrong Jun?” Kurama asked sipping his tea.

She looked away. “I don’t think Hiei wants me anymore, I’m to ugly” she said crying.


	9. Marry me Hiei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun isn't feeling pretty and in a round about way asks Hiei to marry her. Does he reject her or does he accept?

“No, I don’t think that’s it” he told her.

“Well what else is it?” she asked.

“Maybe because you are pregnant you find yourself unattractive and that affects him as well”

She shrugged. “I just know I couldn’t get into having sex with him. He’s still sexy as hell...but my body is changing...I’m carrying twins, he’s not exactly gentle, he can be but...I’m afraid it would hurt. I know, tell Hiei about it…” she said softly.

He nodded. “Did you like any of the house we seen?” he asked.

“No, I want to rebuild my little house...I think it would be easier instead of buying one, I love my trees that surround it and I think Hiei does too, I don’t want to take that from him”

“Alright, eat please, after lunch we’ll go see about getting your house a little bigger” he told her.

She nodded and nibbled here and there. “I’m sorry...I’m just not feeling it”

He paid for lunch and they left.

They went to talk to someone about making her house a three bedroom house.

Once they got the approval Kurama suggested she live with him until the house was ready.

“I would like to talk to Hiei about that first, but I’m sure it would be okay” she told him

When they got back to her house he was waiting on the porch.

“You’re not ugly, you’re beautiful, I can get gentle during sex” Hiei whispered.

“How did you know that?” she asked.

“My Jagan eye” he told her taking off his headband.

She looked like she was going to faint. “Why have you never told me about that?”

“You never asked” he told her simply.

She was now mad at herself. “Excuse me” she said going in the house.

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other.

“Would it be alright if Jun came to live with me while the house is being remodeled? Kurama asked.

“Whatever” He said leaving

She broke down and cried. ‘I’m such a crybaby, something doesn’t go my way I cry, I fight with Hiei I cry, he tells me the truth I cry. Am I good enough for him? Too late now, he got me pregnant...I can’t give up on this, even though I want too, I can’t leave him, I love him, but does he still love me?’ she thought to herself.

After a couple of hours Hiei was in the house waiting for her to come out.

“I’m sorry...this pregnancy has got me crazy” she told him.

“I know” he told her.

“Do you still love me?” she asked.

He nodded and patted the couch for her to sit with him. 

She did.

He put his hand on her stomach. “In here, you are growing two half demons, I do not know which blood will flow through them more. I couldn’t love you more than I do right now. You know I’m scared to death to raise them, but what parent isn’t? My mother died, I don’t know my father and I was thrown off the ice world. I have a twin who will never know that I’m the brother she’s looking for, that was my choice. I’ve been alone for so long, I never knew what I was missing until I met you” he told her kissing her.

She kissed him back. “I’m sorry, I’m just being stupid” she told him.

He didn’t disagree with her. “I think you living with Kurama during the remodel is a great idea” he told her.

She smiled and leaned into him. “Hiei, would you ever consider getting married?”

“I never thought of it honestly, do you want to be married to a demon who can’t control his temper, who leaves when he gets so pissed off no one can stand it”

“Yes, I do” she told him.

“Why? I’m not one for staying put” he told her.

“Because I love you, and I think you love me, I think that’s enough. We’ve had our ups and downs, but we’ve come this far, and I want to go further with you. I get I’ll die before you and I don’t really care, but I want to know that you will be there when it matters the most, that we will be a united front for our twins”

“I have to really think about being married...I never had intentions of marrying anyone, but I will be there with you for our twins” he told her.

“Oh” she said softly.

She got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Jun felt like she made a mistake in asking Hiei about marriage, she should’ve known the answer from the start. 

She stayed in the kitchen drinking her tea wondering how to keep Hiei to herself without trapping him in a marriage he doesn’t want to be in.

Hiei took off to go think about what she had asked him.


	10. Good bye Jun...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun wants to marry Hiei, but he doesn't want to marry her, will he change his mind?

A few days have passed and Jun is living with Kurama while her house is being remodeled.

Neither of them had seen Hiei in the past few days. They had no idea where he ran off too.

“I’ve upset him” she told Kurama.

“How?” he asked.

“I asked him to marry me and he told me he hadn’t thought about marriage, pretty sure I scared him off”

“Perhaps, he is just trying to figure it out for himself? Maybe he will surprise you with a ring” he told her.

She shrugged. “I need to go to work”

He nodded and she left.

When she was gone HIei came to see Kurama.

“She’s worried about you, she’s afraid you don’t love her”

“I do love her, I just don’t want to marry her..I can’t be trapped in a marriage, I will stay with her for the sake of our children but I cannot marry her” he told him

“You should really tell her that, though she may know that already” he told him.

Hiei sighed. “What flowers can I give her to show her I love her?”

“Flowers aren’t the only thing Hiei, being here for her when she needs you and being honest will help a lot”

He nodded and went to find flowers outside for when she got home.

By the time she got home Kurama had a plate in the microwave for her, Hiei was waiting near the front door for her.

“Hello Jun” he said softly.

She turned at looked at him. “Hi” she said going inside.

He followed her in and she saw the flowers.

“Thank you for the flowers” 

“You’re welcome...Jun...I cannot marry you, I will stay as your mate, but I cannot marry you” he told her.

“I figured as much” she said softly.

“I will stay for the twins, I will help you raise them” he told her.

“Are we done Hiei? Are we through as a couple?” she asked.

“I don’t want to be done, I just know I can’t marry you”

She went in the house and he followed.

“What do I do then?”

“I don’t know”

“I need time to think and process this”

He nodded and kissed her cheek, he turned to leave but looked at her one last time.

Jun went to the room she was staying in and waited for him to leave before she cried. She never wanted him to leave, she wanted him there forever, at least her forever.

“I’m sorry Jun” he said softly and left.


	11. The babies are born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born and Jun confesses her feelings about Hiei

The day came when she had the twins and she asked Kurama to go with her.

Her house was finished and she was happy to be going home after the twins arrived.

They left the house at seven that morning and she didn’t come home for two days.

The boy’s name is Eito. And the girl’s name is Ayumi.

When she was due to come home Hiei had been there giving both a tear gem of his and flowers for her with a note. ‘I cannot wait to see our twins, I will see you all soon. Hiei’

Kurama brought the three of them home and smiled.

“Oh the house looks amazing” she said walking in.

She saw the stuff from Hiei and took the twins to their room. “Here you are my little ones, this is your room until you are big enough to sleep in different rooms. You two will never be far from each other” she told them softly.

They yawned and went to sleep in their double crib.

She went downstairs and took the tear gems and put them away. Jun then took the flowers and the note and threw them out.

Kurama watched as she did this, he knew she was over Hiei.

“You have beautiful babies” he told her.

“I’m not stopping him from seeing them, but I have a feeling I’ll be raising them a lot without him” she said.

He nodded. “Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?” he asked.

“Stay for a bit, I would really like the company” she told him.

He agreed and made some food for them.

Jun took it and ate it. “Ah real food” she said eating happily. “Thank you Suichi”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, what are you going to do about you know who”

“Tell him the truth, he hurt me the day he said he wouldn’t marry me, I love him but I’m no longer in love with him, I cannot have him here or not here when I need him the most”

Kurama listened as she explained her reasoning for not having Hiei around. 

While they were talking Hiei came in. 

Jun looked over at him. “We need to talk” she told him.

“Where is the stuff I left for you and the twins?” he asked.

“Their necklaces are in my jewelry box, and I threw everything else out” she told him.

“Why?” he asked a little hurt and confused.

“We’re done Hiei, I’m over you..when I needed you the most, during this pregnancy you were barely there, when my water broke you weren’t there..you weren’t even here when I came home. I love you, but I am no longer in love with you, I can’t have you popping in and out of the kids’ life” she told him

He looked to Kurama, who looked back at him with no emotion on his face.

“It’s because I can’t marry you isn’t it? That’s what you want”

“Well, that was part of it, when you told me you couldn’t marry me, I thought about why...it’s because I’m a human and I will die before you, you don’t want that from your mate...I think we would’ve had a good life together but you didn’t even give that a chance, you broke me Hiei, I fixed myself, I have to be there for the twins, you don’t...live your life, don’t worry about me or the twins, we’ll be fine. I promise to tell them one day about their father, the man that helped me create their lives”

Hiei glared at her and left.

For once in her life she didn’t cry, she wanted too, though she knows it would have done her no good to cry.

Kurama looked at her and smiled. “Good job, I know that was hard for you to do” he told her.

“Yes, it was, but it needed to be said” she told him.

He nodded as she went to check on the twins.

She saw them sleeping and smiled. “We’ll be okay little ones” she promised. “We’ll always have each other”


	12. Where's daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eito wants to know where Hiei is and why he's not around. Jun won't budge on her explanation of him

Five years after come and gone and the twins are going to school.

“Mama, how come we have to go to school? I don’t want too” Eito said.

“Because baby, it’s important that you get a good education so you can decide what you want to be when you grow up” she told him.

Ayumi smiled and showed off her pretty dress. “Doesn’t it look pretty mommy?” she asked.

“Very pretty ‘Yumi” she told her daughter. “Okay let’s finish getting ready to go”

They finished getting ready and headed out the door. 

“Mama, when are you going to marry Suichi?” Eito asked.

“I don’t know” she said honestly.

“Where’s our real dad?” he asked. “Why doesn’t he help you with us?”

“Because he’s not the kind of stability you need baby, he comes and goes as he pleases and I really upset him five years ago, so I don’t think you’ll be seeing much of him” she told him.

They climbed into the car and sighed.

Hiei was visiting Kurama at his flower shop. “Fox, are you really going to give her the life she wants? Are you really going to marry her?” he asked.

“Yes, I am, I know in my heart I am not the one she wants, she still wants you, but when you told her you wouldn’t marry her...her heart broke, I’ve been there to pick up the pieces, I’ve dated her and the kids know me, I wish you could get to know them, but I understand why she did what she did” he told him.

He nodded. “I would like to see and meet them”

“That you would have to talk to Jun about, Eito has been asking about you”

“Really? What has she been telling them”

“That you come and go a lot, she’s not lying Hiei, they need stability and you aren’t very stable” he said.

“Maybe I should just stay away like I have been, and keep an eye on them from a distance like I have done with Jun in the past, I don’t think I can be a dad like they want me to be”   
“That might be for the best, I can raise them and show you pictures from time to time” he told Hiei

Hiei nodded knowing that was the best choice for him and for the twins. “Tell them about me when you can, I know Jun won’t be happy about it”

“You could’ve known your kids had you just married her Hiei..that’s all she wanted, she knows she’s going to die before you, she had accepted that. Jun had accepted everything about her life with you…” he told him.

“You’re going to marry her?”

“Yes, I will raise the twins and I hope her and I can have at least one child together” 

Hiei nodded. “I’ll keep my distance, don’t treat her wrong fox, we both know she won’t be able to handle it”

Kurama nodded and watched Hiei leave.

They both knew they couldn’t go against Jun’s wishes, it would crush what little hope she had left.


	13. Who's watching us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama takes the twins to the park. Eito meets Hiei. Does his questions get answered?

Three months later Kurama asked Jun to marry him and she said yes. 

He told her he would adopt the twins as his own and she was over the moon.

Eito still longed for Hiei.

One night while Jun was working an overnight shift at work Kurama took the kids to the park.

Unbeknownst to the twins Hiei was not far away watching them.

Eito sensed someone watching them and went to Kurama.

“What’s wrong Eito?” he asked.

“Someone is watching us” he said.

Kurama didn’t even look up or blink. ‘Come down Hiei, you have peeked your son’s interest’ he told him.

Hiei was next to Kurama in a flash. ‘Where’s the girl?’ he asked.

Ayumi came running over. “Brother, come on!” she said pulling his arm.

“No, not right now” he said taking his arm back.

She pouted. “You’re mean! You never wanna play” she said crawling into Kurama’s lap.

Eito rolled his eyes at her and stared at Hiei.

“Hey little one, this man standing here is your real dad” Kurama told her softly.

She looked up at him.

Hiei noticed that Eito looked a lot like him and Ayumi looked like Jun.

“Eito is no fun...I don’t want him as a brother” she said pouting.

“That’s not nice” Hiei told her.

“I don’t care, he never plays toys with me, he is ALWAYS asking about you, and why you never come to see us, or is in our lives.” she spat at him.

Her attitude was his, and Eito’s attitude was his mother’s.

“I have a sister that will never know I’m her twin. Partly because she doesn’t need to know and partly because it was an oath I took. Life without your sibling is no life at all” he told her.

She shrugged. “I’m hungry, can we go home now daddy?” she asked Kurama.

“Stupid, he’s not your dad. This is our dad” Eito told her.

“Shut up Eito!” she told him getting ready to punch him.

“Okay, it’s time to go, I thought some time at the park and fresh air would help mellow you both out, guess not” Kurama said standing with Ayumi in his arms.

“Last time I saw you guys, was from a distance too, you were much smaller” Hiei said. “I will always be your ‘dad’. But Kurama will be dad. He will raise you. When you are 18 come and find me, and we will talk” he told Eito.

Eito nodded.

“You must swear to me you will not tell your mother about seeing or meeting me, it would crush her”

They nodded and promised as Hiei walked off.

‘How does one so small have so much hate for me already?’ he thought to himself as he jumped into a tree.

When they got home Kurama fed them and bathed them.

“What’s he like?” Eito asked. He knew Kurama would give him the answers.

“Usually hard and filled with hatred for others, especially humans, but your mother changed him. He still loves her, but he wouldn’t marry her...he broke her. I have always loved your mother and it almost broke me when she chose him…” he said taking Ayumi and putting her into bed.

“How come he didn’t leave us anything when we came home from the hospital?” he asked.

“He did, your mother put it away until you could treat it right” 

Kurama handed her, her fox plush, turned on her nightlight and left the room with Eito. “Good night Ayumi, sweet dreams” he said softly.

“Night daddy, love you” she said falling asleep.

He smiled. “Love you too”

Kurama took Eito to his room and helped him get ready for bed.

“What is it he left for us?” he asked.

“Tear gems, he was so happy when you born that he cried them for you and Ayumi”

Eito climbed into bed and grabbed his dragon plush. “I want to see him more”

“Eito...you know you can’t, don’t push it, he is always watching over you three” Kurama told him as he tucked him in. “I know I’m not your dad, but I will do my best to raise you both. Sleep now. Remember I’m taking you both to school in the morning”

“Alright” he told him laying down. “I still have more questions” 

“I know and they all will be answered in time”

Eito knew not to push it and accepted what Kurama told him. He nodded and went to sleep.

Kurama went back to the living and sat down. ‘It’s been quite a day, how did you like seeing your kids?’ he asked Hiei.

‘Ayumi is me all over, Eito is more like his mother’ Hiei said back.

‘He’s more like you than you think Hiei’

‘Really? It didn’t look that way to me’

‘He ignored his sister, when she asked him to play, that’s something you would do’

Hiei went silent knowing Kurama was right. ‘I really don’t think I would ignore Yukina...if we had grown up together, I wouldn’t be who I am today’

‘I know you don’t ignore her on purpose Hiei, it’s just how you are and what you vowed to do to protect her, and you are a good brother for protecting her’

Hiei sighed and broke the link, he wasn’t going to argue anymore tonight with Kurama.

He sat in the tree and thought of what he could do to make it up to Jun. Hiei knew deep in his heart she didn’t love Kurama like she did him. If he could do right by her would he be able to see his kids more or would she shut him out completely?


End file.
